


Crimes and Punishments

by MagicLove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage, Murder, Organized Crime, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Theft, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLove/pseuds/MagicLove
Summary: Love bug Jones was not always the greatest daughter. She always tried her best to do what her father wanted, to do what was right. After seemingly kidnapped and murdered, unable to locate her body, her friends and family assumed she was dead. What happenes then the dead girl shows back home one day, is it really her? Or is it an imposter? Jughead and his friends do some further digging as to why his sister came home after a year of being missing. The real reason she left making everyone around them unsure of who they could trust. After Murders, serial killers, cults, mobsters, and gang rivals; what else could there possibly be for the rag tag team of rebellious teenagers to handle?  Don't forget this one little piece of the puzzle, ANYTHING is possible in Riverdale.ALSO just a place to write a bunch of smut between horny teenagers. Sorry not sorry lol.





	1. The return

There were very few easy things in life. Returning home after a year of being away for the most selfish reason was most certainly not on that list. 

I stood in front of the tent of the person I tried to get away from all those months ago, when I tried to run away from our life. He had probably never wanted to see me again. I was his best friend, I was the person who he trusted the most. I left without a word, and now I was returning the same way.

I could feel the fire behind me; warming up jacket on my back. As to who left the fire going, I really had no idea. I looked around me, staring at the barren campgrounds.There weren’t many tents here so I could only assume that there weren’t many Serpents left. That was not like the army we had before I left. We all stood together, united as one. 

What happened while I was gone?

‘Just go for it Love bug. What's the worst thats going to happen?' I thought to myself. There were so many possibilities that ran through my head. One of them being that they would laugh in my face and shun me for the rest of my life. If they did, I honestly couldn’t blame them. 

I abandoned them, all because I wanted to try to live a different life. I wanted to have a normal life; to get away form Riverdale. I ran way from my family. The only people who ever loved and supported me.

_ sigh. _

_ I cannot do this right now. _

I went to turn around and walk away, but was soon stopped by a familiar mutt running up to me and barking. He jumped up and licked my hand before spinning in place. I placed my bags on the ground and ran my hands through Hot dog's fur. He licked my face and barked again, happy that his friend was home. 

"Hot dog, what are you barking at-" The tent occupied by the pair of men who were once my best friends walked out, stopping when they noticed my figure kneeling with the mascot on my lap. 

"Love bug?" I slowly stood up and ran my hands over the knees of my jeans, wiping off any dirt that still might be on them. A sweet, but yet nervous smile spreading on my lips. His eyes looked me up and down, almost not believing that I was standing in front of him. 

He hadn't changed a bit, at least physically. His tall build still easily towered over mine. The way the curls of his hair framed his face. The permanent scowl on his face, even when he was happy or excited about something. I looked away from him, trying to not make it obvious that I was staring. 

"How have you been, Sweet pea?" I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes before my eyes darted over to Fangs. His mouth open, eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost. I basically was a ghost, a dead girl walking. Stepping forward, his tired eyes looking at me in disbelief.

I was expecting immediate rejection. To be shunned, and told to leave. I was not expecting Fangs to run up to me and throw his arms around me, hugging me for the first time in a year. I hugged back immediately, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

"Where have you been?" Fangs asked, I froze up a bit and he slowly pulled away from the hug, his hands still on my shoulders as I stepped back a bit. I was slightly suck between a rock and a hard place, if I should tell the truth or just fabricate it a little. 

"I went to North Carolina. It was probably the worst mistake I have ever made. I missed you guys every day and I wanted to come home so badly. I hated it, and I am so sorry I didn't call. I hope you guys didn’t worry too much.” I looked over at Sweet Pea who didn't look too happy to see me.

I didn't know what to even possibly say to him. He crossed his arms and looked at me with an expressionless face. I stepped closer, and he stepped back. Almost as saying to keep my distance without verbalizing it. I placed my hands in my back pockets and started to nibbled at the dry skin on my bottom lip.

"Sweet Pea, I know you are probably very upset with me. I understand that, I'm so sorry I left. I wanted to call you and tell you everything, but I couldn't " He looked at me and shook his head.

  
"How did you even find us?" He asked, glaring at me. His arms uncrossing and dropping to his sides. I gulped, not wanting to make him mad, Sweet Pea was terrifying when mad.

Normally; Sweet pea would never hurt me, but given the circumstances, I wouldn’t want to know what he would do to me. In his mind, I was not the same girl who left. I don’t look like her either, the hair on the right side of my head had finally grown back from when I shaved it for many years. It was also no longer some bright, unnatural color. I had died it back to brown to try to fit in.

"I- uh. I asked Toni before I drove into town." I said, not really sure if I should have just thrown Toni under the bus, or if it was going to soften the blow.

"So you were able to call Toni when you found it convenient, but for almost two years you forgot how to pick up a phone and call anyone of us? Not even your father to just let us know that you weren't dead?" he asked annoyed. I flinched and stepped backwards. 

"I didn't think anyone would have really missed me." I muttered, not looking back up at him. 

Sweet Pea went to open his mouth and shut it immediately after. He balled his fist and looked around, probably for something to hit before scoffing and storming into his tent. I watched him with a pained expression, wanting to follow after him. I had to admit now that it was childish for me to just leave, but I felt like I had no choice. 

"Give him some time, Love bug. You disappeared into thin air, and we went crazy looking for you. Sweet pea more than anyone else." Fangs reseted his hand on my shoulder. I could feel my heart break in my chest at the realization that I probably made him worry for no reason. 

"How long did you guys look for me?" I asked, looking up at him with worry. The fire behind us was illuminating our faces in the dark of the night. Even with not much lighting, I could see the pain is his eyes when he looked at me.

"We stopped as a group about three months in, but Sweet Pea and I looked for about nine months in total. You're our best friend, Bug. Jughead made us stop looking when the turf wars began." He explained. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"We didn't know what to do with you gone. Southside high closed down shortly after, we lost the trailer park, half of our gang has left us. You leaving started the serpent down fall. You were supposed to be queen, Love bug.” I looked up at him, I guess everyone knew that my dad wanted to hand down the leadership to me. Honestly, I don’t know if that was part of the reason I left.

“FP gave it to your brother instead. I'm not saying he's doing a bad job, but you would have led us the way we should've been." He looked back over at his tent, I knew he was worried about how Sweet Pea will act now that the best friend he thought was dead was now alive and well.

“Jughead joined the Serpents?” I asked in disbelief. If I didn’t leave, I doubt that Jug would have ever joined. I wanted him to stay out of this, but I guess I made Jughead join when there was no one to take dad’s place.

“Yeah, and he’s king. Sweet Pea, Toni and I really wanted it to be you. We were all rooting for you to show back up and take the crown.” He said sadly.

I let so many people down, and I didn’t even know it. I could feel my eyes getting watery as the lump in my throat got harder to swallow down. We were both quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say. I was slightly grateful for that.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to where my folks are?" I asked, wanting to give them time to process what happened just now.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and we walked into the direction of his bike. I could tell that the energy in the air had changed. It was almost sullen. 

The drive to my parents was a long one, I hoped that they weren't going to be too upset with me. I could barely handle Sweet Pea hating me. He had been my best friend longer than he hasn’t. 

I was quickly back to reality once we started on our drive, the wind in my hair sent chills down my spine.

Euphoria surrounding my body and soul, reminding me that this was my home. Reminding me of the times Sweet Pea and I raced down this very same road after school. I took a deep breath and let go of Fangs, my arms spreading out into the air.

It felt as though I was flying. As though in this moment, nothing mattered. I was freed by coming home, even though my past was imprisoning my mind. I was physically free, but not mentally. 

Fangs soon stopped in front of a house on the north side, honestly confused as to how we were even able to afford to live here. Fangs didn't turn around. He mumbled his goodnight and I sighed. Here goes nothing, again.

I jumped off the bike and pulled my bag more on top of my shoulder, holding it close to my body. I walked up the creaky steps and noticed the light was on in the inside. Usually my dad would have been knocked out on beer at this time.

Who was still up at this hour?

I walked to the door and knocked, I could feel my heart beat in my ears and the lump in my throat from earlier. Maybe I should just go back to where I was, no one probably even wants me back in town.

"Love bug?" Jughead asked, looking at me with the same confused look that Sweet Pea and Fangs did, hardly breaking me out of my train of thought. I could hear heavy foot steps behind him, my father shoving past him to see if it was true. Could his little girl really be home?

I looked up at my father and smiled, happy to finally see a familiar face that I know would be happy to see me too.

"Hi, Daddy." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms tight around me. Jughead and I weren't from the same mother, and I was also a few months older than him, I had just turned Eighteen while he is still stuck as a minor.

"Baby, you're home." He said with a sigh. I could hear the happiness in his voice. At least someone was happy to have me home. I walked in with them and Dad took me to the couch, sitting down with me.

"Where were you? Where did you go? Are you hungry?" He asked, holding my hand. I was my dad's princess.Don't get me wrong; he loved all his kids, but after my mother passed away he was the only one I had left. I clung to him way more than Jughead or Jellybean ever did. Bring us to how our relationship is today.

"I'm fine Daddy," I looked over at Jug and hugged him. I loved and missed my little brother so much. With everything that happened, I didn't think I was ever going to see my boys again.

"I've been in North Carolina, I can't tell you how happy I am to be home." My father hugged me again, and I knew I made the right choice to finally come home. 

Even if I couldn’t be a Serpent, I am still a Jones.

Jughead seemed a little suspicious about my answer, I was sure he would have asked me a ton more questions if my dad wasn’t right there. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand, holding it in mine.

“Actually Daddy, would you mind getting me a glass of water?” I asked, using it as an excuse, permitting a brief window for my brother and I to be alone.

“Seriously, why did you come home?” He asked, barely above a whisper to ensure that my father did not hear us. I knew my brother better than most, and I knew I would have more respect from him if I gave an honest answer.

“North Carolina wasn’t really meant for me. I made some enemies, one of them being an ex boyfriend I had while I was there. I wanted to come back home to feel safe and happy again.” I explained. My father walked back in with the glass of water, stopping what ever questions, comments or concerns that Jughead was about to announce. 

“Well Sweetheart, Jellybean is spending the night at a friends. You can sleep there tonight and we’ll get things situated in the morning.” He smiled, grabbing my bags for me to bring them up the stairs. I had so many questions of my own, so much has changed. What will people say when I come back to school?

Will anyone remember who I was?

I took a sip of my water and placed it on the table in front of me. Pushing these questions to the side, even if it be for only twelve hours before I had to face everyone once more.

“Sounds great! Lead the way.” I smiled, my curly hair bouncing as I stood up from the couch. I had never seen a smile as big as the one my father was wearing that night. Too bad for us, that smile was probably not going to stay there long.

We all had our secrets, but how long would it be before they came up to the surface. In Riverdale, nothing is how it seems.


	2. The backstory

*Nineteen months prior*

The last week of winter break was always a crazy one. Kids had to spend some last minute quality time with their families, being reminded that soon that they would have to be locked back up in child cells, being forced to learn about the mitochondria and the damned fact that it was the powerhouse of the cell. 

This Christmas was unlike any other, Sweet Pea and Love bug promised not to get each other anything. Of course after being best friends for the past twelve years, that rule was always broken.

Sweet pea rushed into his room in his trailer to try to grab the present he got for Bug to wrap it up, wanting to make sure that she didn’t accidentally see it when she came over tonight. 

That’s when he noticed it. Her dog tags. 

Why they would be on his bed? She literally never took them off. He tried to text her to let her know she left them at his place, not even sure as to when that would have been possible. Hours passed with no reply; she didn’t even read the damned message. He decided to call her, maybe she fell asleep after school and hasn’t woken up yet. The robotic voice filled his ears, instantly bringing a sense of worry. 

_The number you have dialed is out of service, please hang up and try your call again. _

“What the-“ he pulled his phone away from his ear and decided maybe he could catch her at her trailer. Maybe FP used all the money for their bills to buy alcohol again, that ended up happening once every few months.

Sweet pea bundled up for the harsh winter that Riverdale was experiencing this year, and started to walk a few trailers down until he stopped in front of the most familiar one. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, to his surprise it was already opened.

Now filled with dread, he pulled out his pocket knife and slowly pushed the door open. Maybe he could call for back up, but maybe he was over reacting. Ignoring the voices in his head that were telling him that something here was wrong, he walked into the living room of the trailer.

“Love bug?” He called out, noticing that the tables had been flipped on their sides and there was broken glass all on the floor. FP must have done this, maybe he got too drunk and tried to fight his son again. That explains the blood on the kitchen floor. That has to be it, for heavens sake... please let that be it. 

“Bug!” He yelled, walking back to where her bedroom was. He opened the door and noticed the intensely cold air. Her window was wide open, and her drawers were pulled from her dresser. Her room in dismay. Her window sill also covered in blood. He pulled out his phone again and dialed the only other person he knows she would have been with. 

“Hello?” The female voice on the other end picked up, sounding tired as she was probably just outside shoveling snow for her uncle. 

“Toni, is Love bug with you?” He asked, desperate and hopeful. 

“No. Why?” Toni’s voice was a lot more alert now, wondering what happened to her friend. 

“Her dog tags were on my bed and her trailer looks like it was ransacked, plus there is a lot of blood everywhere..." He paused, looking around the room once more, the visual just getting worse and worse as he noticed small details. Clothes torn, glass on the ground, blood on the walls, and the most chilling detail being that her childhood stuffed animal had it's head ripped off. Like it was left as a message. 

"We need to find her.” He said panicked. It was unlike a big, tough guy like Sweet pea to show his emotions, but Love bug was his sweet spot. He grew up with her, they did everything together. First kiss, first date unsupervised, even something as daring as losing their virginities to each other. 

“Okay, I’ll be right over. Sweets, don’t go anywhere I’m going to get Fangs and we’ll meet you at her trailer. See if she comes back.” Toni ended the phone call and Sweet Pea sighed, walking back out into the living room. 

There was the saddest tree in existence, tipped over on its side. Sweet pea walked over and pulled back on its stand, noticing a small box under it. He picked it up to inspect the package, making sure it wasn’t smushed by the tree. He noticed his name written in Love bug’s handwriting, smiling softly to himself. He knew she was going to break their no present rule as well. He put it in his pocket and started to clean up the place. If she ran away, at least it would be cleaned when she came back. 

Except she didn’t come back. 

Toni, Fangs and Sweet pea looked all around the south side, going to all her usual hiding spots. Asking asking strangers if they had seen her. They even went to the north side since Jughead and Love bug went to Riverdale high. Everyone was way too scared to even talk to them, so that literally did them not one bit of good. 

When they realized that they weren’t going to find her themselves, they took to the White Wyrm and asked everyone to help look for her. Began the biggest search in serpent history. FP even sobered up enough to help lead the search. Jughead was too busy trying to find Jason blossom’s murderer to help search for her, but he was always there in spirit. 

Days passed now, and Christmas was here, all the serpents came to the Wyrm, and did secret Santa for the gang; a gift opening party where everyone exchanged gifts. Sweet pea brought the one that Love bug got him and everyone sat silent as he walked in. His partner was always Love bug, and now he sat alone.

He took the small box out of his pocket and stood there, staring at her handwriting. It was so neat. She had the most sophisticated cursive. Like she was born in 18th century England and used a quill. 

“Who is that from, Sweets?” Toni asked, she watched as Sweet pea sighed and looked at everyone in the group. She instantly knew, and slightly regretted asking. The rest of the Wyrm heard the question and turn their attention to him. 

“Love bug, she wrapped it up and stuck it under the tree the day she went missing.” He said, slowly unwrapping the box.

As he took it apart the wrapping, the wall came crashing down. The big, strong, cold hearted kid that everyone thought was unbreakable started to cry. He gripped the pocket knife he had been eyeing for the past year at the army shop in his hand. Using his thumb to rub against his initials that were engraved into the sleek metal. He knew what she must have done in order to afford this as a present. 

“Sweet pea…” Toni wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. It was at that point in time that everyone saw how much she meant to him. That was his everything, and just like that, at a snap of his fingers. She was gone. 

He cried harder and Fangs came into the hug too, showing that he was going to support him during this tough time. 

“We’ll find her.” She whispered into his ear. Sweet pea was hopeful, but not naive. No law enforcement was going to try to help find a missing serpent. They were on their own when it came to finding her. 

“I need her home, Toni.” He cried harder, everyone watched the sad sight in front of them. All taking a moment to say a prayer, to bring their future queen home. FP soon stood up and walked over to the crying boy, pulling him over by his arm and pulling him into a hug. 

“You and me both, Sweets.” He muttered to the teenager. Sweet pea wiped his eyes and nodded. He pulled out her gift from his jacket pocket and placed it in FP’s hands. 

“This is for when we find her.” He said softly, his tear stained cheeks reddened from rubbing them. FP held the small box that held his motivation for finding his daughter. 

“First thing in the morning, we all meet here and continue to search. We are going to bring my princess home!” He yelled into the crowd before everyone started to agree with him with a few small ‘yeah’s and ‘you got it, boss.’ 

Months had now gone by, the snow finally melted, season changed. Nothing was ever the same for FP Jones or Sweet Pea. Bonded by losing the girl that they both loved, in different ways of course. 

Sweet pea vowed that he would never stop looking for her, and when he did find her that he would finally tell her how he felt. 

That day never came. 

Now over a year later, that same girl he cried over showed up in front of his tent. Seemingly unharmed. He was mad that he wasn’t the one who brought her home. Why did she leave? Why did she abandon him? Was he not good enough? He laid in his cot wondering why he didn’t just run up to her and hug her and not let her go when she was in front of his face. 

He got up and looked around for the Christmas present he got for her and held it in his hand. He had to give it to her and apologize for not trying to talk to her. She could have been gone forever, but she came back. 

Fangs walked into the tent and started to take his jacket off, sighing and getting his boots off. 

“She’s home with Jug and her father.” He said, laying down on his cot. Sweet pea glared at him and bit his lip, not wanting to seem like he cared too much, and that he got over it. 

“Sweet pea, we know you missed her. She’s finally home and she came to see you first. Just talk to her, see why she left. “ Fangs reseted his head on his pillow and Sweet pea still sat up in his cot, arms cross over his chest. He sighed and laid down to go to bed as well, knowing that this fake defense was going to work on his friend. 

He would just need to talk to her in the morning. 


	3. Chapter Three: The first day

I roamed down the halls of Riverdale high as the new it girl. Love bug jones: dead girls tell no tales. As if I was a new movie to see, or if I was walking around with a target on my back, something that was screaming ‘_look at me, talk about me.’_

If I wasn’t already a freak by being the only Serpent at Riverdale high before I left, I was most definitely a freak now. People staring, backs pressed up against the walls and lockers. I hated the attention, I also hated that I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere anymore. 

I walked into the famous hang out spot of my brothers and his friends, shocked to be greeted by Toni; as she jumped off her side of the chair she was sharing with Cheryl Blossom, and bear hugged me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, dropping my bag in the process. 

“I missed you.” She breathed into my ear, holding me close to her body. Scared that if she let go that I was going to fly away. I honestly might have. 

“I’ve missed you more.” I looked up at her once we pulled away from each other, glossy eyes staring back into mine. All eyes were basically on us during this interaction, small whispers floated about. 

Confusion as to how the lost girl knew everyone, as if I wasn’t a serpent for the last few years of my life and these were my people first. 

There were a lot of people in this room some I recognized like Jughead, Cheryl, Kevin, Betty and Archie. There was one person sitting pretty close to Archie, damn near almost on his lap that I didn’t recognize. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Veronica Lodge.” The only person I didn’t know placed her hand out for me to shake it. I gripped onto it and shook. 

“Love bug Jones.” I replied back. She smiled and clasped her hands together slowly, looking back at Jughead.

“Jughead, how did I not know you had an older sister?” She asked before looking back at me. I looked at her with an eyebrow arched, I didn’t know why she even cared. I wasn’t her problem or her friend. We weren’t even in the same social class. 

“Much how like everyone knew Jason before he was murdered, everyone knew my sister before she went missing for over a year. Everyone else already knew and already talked about it before you showed up.” He explained. I sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair that Toni and Cheryl shared. 

“I’m sure you have so many questions, Jug.” I said softly. Jughead sighed and sat up, leaning forward about to speak, I was ready for almost any question they had to ask me. 

“I do too.” We all looked up at the tall teen standing in front of us, flannel with the arms cut off, ripped black jeans and his combat boots. Only thing missing was the jacket we can’t wear on school property. 

“What’s going on here?” Cheryl piped up, voicing everyone’s confusion. No one knew how close Sweet pea and I were. Honestly, inseparable before I left. Now, I had no idea if we were ever going to be that close again. 

I slowly stood up and walked closer to him, this time he didn’t back away. 

“Ask away, Sweets. I owe you the most answers.” I put my hands in my jacket pocket and waited for the first question he was going to ask. 

“Why did you leave?” He asked, not even looking mad anymore, he looked like a lost kid who just found out that Santa wasn’t real. I sighed, looking over at Jug who nodded, he must have had the same question. 

I wish I could have been able to get into specifics, but my heart wasn’t ready to break anyone else’s. I knew that was going to end up being the case eventually, but holding on to the last piece of sanity that I owned; it was not going to be right now. It was going to be on my time when it gets revealed. 

“I needed to get out of here to feel safe. This town was too dangerous for me. Which is why I didn’t tell anyone where I was going. I didn’t want any of you to be killed for my location.” I could see the sadness turn into confusion. I knew what his next question was going to be, and I wasn’t ready to answer it. 

The room was quiet for a moment, I was sure everyone wanted to know what I meant by that. I wasn’t safe here? How was I the first person victimized by Riverdale and not Jason Blossom? Did the evil start with me, and not Jason being shot by his own father? 

“Why did you see me first when you came back?” Sweet pea asked, almost seemingly reading my mind that I didn’t want to have to say anything I wasn’t ready to. 

“Because I missed my best friend. I missed feeling protected when I was near you. I missed… just about nearly everything about you when I was away. It was selfish of me to assume you wanted me back in your life, but I want you in mine. I want to make this right.” I said, fiddling with my nails. I could hear everyone’s soft and low ‘awe’ in the background. 

I had to learn a lot about myself while I was away. Things that I was sure other people didn’t have too. Point a gun at my own head made me see the truth behind all of this. That this is where I belonged. Killing myself wasn’t the answer, but coming home was. 

“Wait, am I the only one who is confused by what you were scared of?” Cheryl asked, wanting to know the answer for herself. 

“Was someone trying to hurt you or something?” Betty chirped up. Jughead looked over at me with a sorry expression, he didn’t mean for his girlfriend or his girlfriend’s cousin to ask something like that. 

I slid my bottom lip in between both rows of teeth and gently pulled off little bits of dried skin, this was my anxiety peaking through. Sweet Pea would always ask what happened to my bottom lip when he saw how raw it was, sometimes it even bled. Before he or my brother were able to speak up for me, or assure me that I didn’t need to answer, I opened my mouth to speak. 

“Yes, someone was trying to hurt me. I was sure that they wanted me dead.” I answered, hoping it would be enough. When the room fell silent again, I assumed it was. I turned my attention back to my childhood friend and waited for any questions that he might have still had. 

He didn’t seem to have anymore questions and for a moment, I thought I would have to be the one to break the silence that ruled over the room right now, luckily Sweet pea had something else in mind. 

Sweet pea went into his pocket and grabbed a small box wrapped in Christmas wrapping. He ran his thumb over it, smoothing out the paper. 

“I got my gift from you, it was only fair that you got yours from me.” He handed the red and white stripped box to me and I took it into both hands. I didn’t think he would have still had a present for me after all of this. I slowly pulled apart the wrapping, and revealed a jewelry box. There was only ever one piece of jewelry I’ve ever wanted. 

Slowly I opened the box, once the gift was fully in my view, my head shot up. Almost in disbelief. I mentioned once to him while we walked through the shopping center that I wanted this, after he proceeded to make fun of me for being such a girly girl I never brought it up to anyone else.

“Sweet pea, how did you-“ I took the small princess crown styled ring out of the box and Sweet pea stepped closer to me, taking it into his hands. It was a luxurious item for me, I knew how hard and how much he would have had to work to get it. 

Someone like Veronica or Cheryl could use out the amount of money this costs to fill the gas tank of their luxury car, but people like Sweet pea and I? We would have to save for a year to get this kind of money. 

“I knew how much you wanted one, I spent all summer mowing lawns, all fall raking leaves, and all winter shoveling driveways.” He ran his teeth over his bottom lip in nervousness. I slowly lifted my hand up for him to slide the ringer onto my finger. He took my left hand into his right and slid it onto my ring finger. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you.” I whispered in the small distance between us. I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. I waited patiently for whatever it might have been. 

“I missed you, Love bug. There was something I promised myself that I would tell you if I got to see you again.” He pulled me to the empty chair and sat me down, sitting on the arm of the chair. 

“Okay, whatever you have to tell me. I’m here to listen.” I smiled and took a hold of his hand. 

“Minerva Aurora Jones, when you left it felt like my small world came crashing down on me. I should have realized sooner how in love with you I was, and even still am. I love you, Bug. I don’t want to ever lose you again. Please don’t ever leave me like that again.” Sweet pea finished and I didn’t realize I was crying until he reached out and wiped a tear off my cheek. 

I stood up and walked between his legs as he stayed seated on the arm of the chair. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hid my face in the crook of my neck, feeling guilty that I left. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel everyone’s eyes on us and the sweet moment we just had.

“I’m sorry I left, it was the worst mistake of my life.” I said out loud, still hiding my face in the tattoo on Sweet’s neck.

“There is one more thing that Sweet pea forgot to give you.” Toni spoke, making my head come up as one of Sweet pea’s hands reached out to grab something from Toni. I looked down, immediatly knowing what it was. 

My jacket. 

“Turn around.” Sweet pea ordered, I turned my back to him and allowed him to help me put on the jacket. Soon something was on my head and I brought my hands up to it to grab it. 

“My dog tags!”I quickly pulled them on and looked at Sweet pea, his neck was now bare. 

“Where are yours?” I asked, looking at him with confusion. He had never taken them off since we got them, I guess that’s why he was probably so worried when he saw mine. I should have left a note or something with it. 

“At the tent, I wore yours while you were gone. It felt like you were there with me.” I smiled softly and took them back off of my neck, sliding them back over Sweet pea’s head. 

“Okay, so keep these, I’ll wear yours.” I rested my hand on his cheek and he smiled, taking the first move to move his lips onto mine. This wasn’t our first kiss, but it was the first one to mean something. We were saying everything we couldn’t say out loud. The apologies that I meant, the forgiveness he shared. The sorrow he felt, and the guilt I had in return.

“Finally.” I heard Toni mutter in the back ground as I heard her high five someone, probably Fangs. I pulled away for a moment and smiled. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” I whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. 

“Thank you for coming home to me.” He whispered back to me. It seemed like everyone was now paired off with their respected lover. Jughead and Betty, Cheryl and Toni, Veronica and Archie, Fangs and Kevin, and now Sweet pea and I. I left to avoid this fate. I knew, we all knew Sweet pea and I were end game, but I wanted to come to that realization myself.

Living on my own, barely able to make it, drowning in the world around me made me appreciate the love and care Sweet pea and I had for each other, and I will never leave without him again. 


	4. The reasoning

Jughead was always a little more cautious than most kids his age, of course after everything that has happened in the past few years. Why wouldn’t he be? How could he trust without a sense of skepticism? 

“Hey Jug, are you okay?” He heard his girlfriend call out to him, unsure as to when he zoned out of the conversation they were having at their lunch table. He wasn’t even sure if there was a conversation. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied, the truth was that he couldn’t shake the feeling that his sister wasn’t telling the full truth as to why she left. Who would want to kill her? And why would anyone want to hurt her? 

“Is it about your sister?” Betty asked, her hand resting against his arm. He foolishly thought she wouldn’t see through his lack of attention and the fact that he hadn’t touched his food at all. Jughead sighed and looked over at his friends at the table who were all staring at him, awaiting for his answer. 

“Yeah, it is. I don’t know why I feel like she is leaving something out. There has to be a reason why she didn’t come to dad when someone wanted to hurt her. She had the Serpents on her side.” He shook his head and grabbed the apple on his tray, bitting into it and thinking over the details over and over again in his head. 

The only reason why the Serpents might not protect her is if it was a Serpent who was issuing the threats. Did someone break the rule of harming their own? Was it someone he knew? 

“She won’t tell us, so maybe I just have to do some further digging into Love bug’s past to figure it out. I don’t want it to happen again, she can’t leave again. It would destroy my dad.” He continued. 

“Don’t forget Sweet pea, I don’t know much about their relationship, but I’m sure he was destroyed too.” Betty looked at Archie who nodded, knowing that if he lost one of his best friends he would freak out too. Probably would have gone crazy trying to find them.

“I don’t know. I don’t put it past him to be a part of the reason she left.” Jughead turned to Betty and she sat up, curious as to what he meant.

“Why? No one who loves their best friend would try to harm them.” Veronica chimed in, not understanding why Jughead was suddenly holding a grudge against Sweet pea. That was a fellow Serpent, that was family. 

“You don’t really think that he would hurt her, do you?” Betty looked over at the table where the Serpents were and she smiled watching Love bug interact with her friends. She was acting as if nothing even changed, as if it was a normal day and that they didn’t just get their best friend back after a year of her being gone. 

Love bug sat on the table and Sweet pea sat on the seat under her, his hands on her waist. She held her sandwich in her hand as she ate it. She looked over at Toni; distracted for a mere moment, and that’s when Sweet pea took a bite. Causing a laughing roar from the table. It all looked happy, Love bug looks so happy. 

“Look at them, Jug. That is not the face of someone who would hurt the girl he loved. There’s no way.” Jughead looked over as Sweet pea pulled Love bug on his lap, feeling up her sides. This rubbed the younger brother the wrong way. 

“Hey!” Jughead got up from the table and started walking across the field to the other table. “Get your hands off my sister!” He yelled, gaining the attention of the table where the gang sat. 

Sweet pea looked back and tapped Love bug’s thigh to signal for her to get up. He stood up too, and came up to Jughead’s face. Looking down at him, amused by the stunt he was pulling. Calling him out in front of all of these people, acting as if he would beat Jughead’s ass. 

“What the hell is your problem, Jones?” Sweet pea asked, the other tables around looking at the scene, trying to see what all the commotion was about. 

“My problem is the fact you’re feeling up on my sister during lunch, have some respect for her!” Jughead yelled, and shoving Sweet pea back. Sweet pea brought his hand up to hit Jughead. In a panic; Love bug grabbed Sweet pea’s arm. 

Sweet pea didn’t realize it was Love bug grabbing his arm, but it was too late; he shoved her off his arm, knocking her to the ground.In a fit of rage, he swung at Jughead’s face. Hitting him straight on. Jughead stumbled back, holding the left side of his face. 

“Please, stop!” Love bug screamed, causing Sweet pea to look down at her. Feeling bad; he helped her up, rubbing her back. Sweet pea looked at her with a sorrowful expression, apologizing to her without physically saying anything. Love bug held her hand up to him, silently telling him to hold on. 

“He’s not good enough for you, Bug. Look at him. He’s a violent, cold hearted guy. His answers for everything is violence.” Jughead pleaded with Love bug who turned around and slapped her brother. 

“Jughead.. how dare you? You don’t know the relationship that Sweet pea and I have. We have known each other since we were three years old. We have been friends for fifteen years. You don’t think that I don’t know how scary and violent he can get?” She looked over at Sweet pea and crossed her arms. 

“And what is wrong with you, Sweet? You shoved me and hit my brother because he didn’t like something you did? You can’t just go around hitting everyone that disagrees with what you do!” She pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses and groaned in annoyance. 

“Is he part of the reason why you left?” Jughead asked, his friends standing behind him. Love bug looked at her brother and shook her head. She couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. She honestly couldn’t catch a break. 

“No, Jug. He is not the reason I left. Sweet pea was not going hurt me. I understand you don’t want me with him, but this is my choice. He was heart broken when I left, did you even care?” She crossed her arms and stared her brother down. She didn’t really want an answer, but she deserved one.

“Yes I cared, I just don’t see how he could possibly really even care about you.” Toni had enough, not caring if it hurt Sweet pea’s bad boy image she stepped forward. Jughead needed to get it through his head that Sweet pea did not drive Love bug out of town. He wouldn’t have ever done that, it was like shooting himself in the foot. 

“Jug, I get you’re worried about Love bug, but I watched Sweet pea cry over your sister. Beggingfor someone to bring her home. You weren’t there for the first Christmas when your sister was gone. You didn’t see the bond your father and Sweets had that night. You’re the last person who can say something about their relationship. Hell, you gave your sister’s title to your non Serpent girlfriend.” She sassed, looking back at Love bug. Toni looked over at Jughead and his friends scoffed, the Serpents weren’t even the Serpents anymore. 

“I think Love bug should be queen, the way it should have been.” Jughead looked at Betty who suddenly looked guilty. Jughead knew he should make his sister queen, it really did belong to her first. Betty was his queen in real life, but he did need help running everything. No one would have known the works of gang better than Love bug herself. 

“I’ll think about changing queens, but at this point in time there is no dating within the Serpents.” He ordered, causing Love bug to ball her fists up, the rest of the gang stayed silent. Not know what they could possibly say. Love bug’s hand shook in anger as he got in his face. 

“Dad gave you the title as king, but that’s because I wasn’t there. You’ll never be a better leader than me or dad.” She spat, Turing around and storming off. If looks could kill, Sweet pea was murdering Jughead in cold blood with all one cold, glossy eyed glare. 

“This isn’t over, Jones.” He warned, following in the direction of Love bug. Toni and Fangs shook their head and stormed off as well, going to comfort their friends. The friends who went through hell to try be together, now being told it wasn’t possible. 

“What the hell Jug?” Betty asked, grabbing his shoulder. His friends crowded around him as he watched the rest of courtyard turning in the direction of their prior conversations. It was like they were just a show, used for entertainment during lunch. Almost as if it wasn’t really a part of someone’s life. 

“The rule is just until we find out why my sister left. There is something not right here.” He said, moving his hand from the side of his face that was hit. Betty winced at the black eye forming andcame closer to get a better look at Jughead’s face. 

“You better hope you didn’t just give her a reason to leave again.” She whispered. “Come on, let’s get you some ice.” She grabbed her bag and took Jughead’s hand, leading him to the nurse’s office. 

“Betty, I think Love bug is lying. She’s hiding something big. Leave me at the nurses office and try to find anything you can about my sister. I’ll text you her legal name and all aliases that she has. There has to be a public record somewhere.” He was sure of it. Sweet pea was involved in some part of it. 

“Didn’t you say that she made an enemy in North Carolina? Couldn’t that be a reason she came home? Maybe it’s bigger than the reason she left.” She added. 

“Well, yeah. It was just an ex boyfriend though. How dangerous can he be?” He looked at her and that’s when the idea popped up. As barbaric the thought was, he sister did like the violent guys. Maybe one was just too violent when it came to her. 

“Wait, what if she didn’t leave alone? What if she was forced?” Jughead questioned, it was extremely possible that she was maybe in an abusive relationship, and did what he wanted her to, in order to avoid any sort of confrontation. 

“There’s a lot of possibilities, Jug. If this ends up being the case, it would explain why your sister doesn’t want to talk about it. It might be too triggering for her.” Betty and Jughead finally got to the nurse’s office and sat him down. Jughead sent Betty all of her sister’s information in a text, hoping that it would be enough to learn about the past his sister left.

“I need to know why she left, so please be meticulous.” He begged, grabbing Betty’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. She used the back of her hand to gently caressed his face. The sad look on his face broke Betty’s heart. She wanted to know just as bad as anyone else, was there something that all the girls around her age should be worried about? 

“I will, I love you.” She kissed him and hurried off to the blue and gold’s office, pulling out her laptop from her book bag and going to work on her research. Trying to find any public record for the name Minerva Jones, aged 18 in any state. 

“Maybe she faked her age? Her name?” She sighed and sat back in her chair. Trying to think of something she could use as a lead. She maybe had a stage name, a pseudonym of some sort? Maybe she made herself older to get a job? She changed the age in the search and located a speeding ticket. 

“Ha, bingo. Let’s see what else we could find.” Betty smiled and went back to researching. As if someone was watching her, and wanting her to stay far away from the truth; the fire alarm went off. 

The coincidence of the situation caused her to rush out of the room without any of her stuff, not thinking that anyone would still be in the halls as the fire alarm rang. Especially with all the teachers evacuating with their students, making sure that no one stayed in the halls. 

However; that was Betty’s fault. At this point in her life, she should have learned to except the unexpected. 


	5. The revelations

The next morning was a shell shock for the entire town. Being in a small town, almost everyone knew everyone. Which just made it worse when crime happened, because the chances were that you knew who did it. The town had their fair share of guess when the news story came out. 

_Pregnant woman found dead and with baby missing from her womb. _

Terror flooded, who in their right minds would have killed a pregnant woman just to steal their baby? It was much more morbid than the Black Hood and Gargoyle king could have ever been. Chances are that the baby didn’t survive, despite the mother being almost the full nine months. 

Two birds with one tone, that’s how it could have been if the assailant just wanted to murder. They wanted the baby alive. That concludes that it was someone who wanted a baby, not a baby murderer. 

I sat back on the couch, staring at the news paper in my hand. I couldn’t believe it, this is really where the town has gotten. I thought it would be better by the time I returned home, I guess not. I sighed and placed my head in my hands, trying to calm down the headache that was forming. 

“Love bug? Are you okay?” My father looked at me with a concerned look, I instantly felt like I was going to throw up. I felt like my father had been trying to become a good man, and I was the same rotten daughter that I had been before I left. Keeping secrets from my old man. 

“Daddy, please tell me there is a lead in this case.” I begged, tears starting to form in my eyes. This couldn’t be the reality I was living. The reality of Riverdale. This was a sick and twisted game being played by someone who was the devil himself. This was a hell on earth, someone was stealing babies from women’s wombs; what could be next? Please universe, it was a question. Not a test. 

“None yet. Princess. We will find them, I promise.” He rested a hand on my shoulder and I looked back down at the paper. Dread filling my body, how long will it be before this person is caught? How many victims could he claim? 

“Why are not getting ready to go see Sweet pea?” He asked.There was a Saturday tradition where we would go down to the junk yard to try to find parts to revamp our bikes, or as something to smash with a bat.   


“I feel sick, Sweet pea is going to come over and we’re going to watch movies. If that’s okay.” I asked. Still wanting to be respectful. 

“We’ll be in the living room with Jellybean the entire time and won’t go upstairs alone.” I promised. I knew his biggest fear was for his daughter, his little girl to have sex. Wasn’t it every parents worst nightmare? The idea of their teenager in ecstasy, over the moon with lust, fucking every time they had the chance? 

“Baby, you both are 18. You are both legal adults, your choices are your own. Just use protection if you decide that’s the choice you want to make.” He pressed his lips to my forehead and I looked at my father shocked. Did he really just tell me to have sex if I wanted to? If I hadn’t stubbed my toe on the kitchen table before having breakfast, I would have thought this was a dream. 

“Uh, okay.” I watched as he got ready for work, buttoning up his shirt and grabbing his hat. I placed a goodbye kiss on his cheek and watched as he walked out of the door. Moments later, still in the everlasting shock; I answered the door. 

“Hey Sweet pea, come in. The movie is in the DVD player.” Sweet pea walked in and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You okay, Love bug?” He asked, still looking down at me. I could feel my face redden as I looked back up at him. My eyes trailing over his muscular arms as he took off his jacket to hang up. 

“Y-yeah. My dad just told me to have sex if I wanted to, so I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” I muttered, feeling Sweet pea’s hands at my waist. I looked up and noticed the devilish grin that appeared on his face. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” He closed the gap between us, pressing a kiss to my lips and nibbling on my bottom lip. I granted him access as we explored each other’s mouths. My hand rested on the nape of his neck as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck as he carried me to the couch. 

“Sweet pea. You remember the first time we did this? How scared we were?” I whispered. He nodded, pressing kisses to my neck. Licking and biting at my sensitive skin. 

“I remembered how beautiful you looked, I imagined you each time I was with someone else. Your curves, the way your nails scrapped against my back. Your breath taking sounds. All a beautiful creation.” He whispers back. I could feel shivers down my spine as his hands pull off my shirt, pressing kisses to my chest. I unclipped my bra, letting him pull it off as he grabbed onto a single breast, brining it to his mouth and licking the nipple. 

I gasped, moaning as the sudden feeling of pleasure. I couldn’t wait to see what Sweet pea learned in the past year. I pulled his shirt off, pushing him down on the couch. I grinned against him, feeling him grow against the wetness between my thighs. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He moved his body against mine as we dry humped against each other. I was now over the edge. I needed to have him now, my walls ached for him. The way my heat was bucking against him, I needed his swollen cock. Now. 

I stood up and pulled off the leggings I was wearing, leaving me in my thong. I walked up to him and unbuckled his pants, sliding them down easily. His boxers sliding down with no issues. His hands came around and gripped my ass cheeks, squeezing them and flicking a soft smack to the right one. 

His member standing happily at its seven inch glory. I straddled him as he pushed himself lower on the couch. I began to lower myself onto him, gasping at the initial entrance. 

“Oh fuck.” Sweet pea gripped my sides as I moved my hips up and down, riding him as my perky breasts were rubbing against his toned chest. He brought his hand and started to play with my nipple, twisting it and flicking it. I could feel his tip rubbing against my g spot. 

It felt so fucking good, and I couldn’t stop now. I was addicted to him. I moaned in his ear as I began to twerk on him. His hands gripping on my thighs. 

“Ah fuck, Princess. You make Daddy feel so good.” I don’t know how or why this turned me on as much as it did, but I needed to hear him call himself Daddy again. 

“Do it again.” I pleaded, my head going back in pleasure. 

“Do what?” He asked, his hands traveling up and down my body. Holding my body up in his strong arms as he began to pound me as I was on top. 

“Uh! Fuck, Call yourself Daddy!” I whined, my thighs started to shake as he used a lot of his force to fuck me as hard as he was. 

“Daddy wants you to cum, Princess. Will you cum on Daddy’s cock?” He whispered in my ear. I had just about lost it at his point. Fuck, I was going to cum and cum hard. I nodded before a wave of pleasure came over me and my walls tightened around him, causing him to stop thrusting as I came. My thighs shook as I unclenched,feeling him pick back up. 

“Oh do you feel how wet you are now? You feel so fucking good.” He pulled my head down to kiss him as he continued to thrust a few more times into me. He began to slow down as I felt something pulsate inside of me. I felt his warm cum fill me up; making me cum a second time just from the feelings of his cock twitching and spilling inside of me. 

“Fuck.” He breathed, holding onto me as if I was about to break from the intensity. 

“You’re lucky I’m on birth control, Sweets.” I slowly moved off of him. He got up, walking into the kitchen and wetting a paper towel before brining it back. He began to clean me up, making sure not to get anything on the couch. 

“I haven’t came that hard… ever.” He smiled down at me and I nodded, agreeing with him. I had never felt something as amazing as that in a while. He sure did learn a thing or two while I was gone. 

“You want to go shower?” I asked, he nodded and I smiled. I stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom to jump in the shower with sexiest man in existence. I had no one take my breath away as much as Sweet pea did. I had a few guys while I was away, none of them were at all close to the man I was with now. 

I needed to be protected, as much as I would like to think I could protect myself, the world is a terrible place for women. I felt lucky to have someone I could call my own to take care of me in more way than one. 

I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Sweet pea wrapped his arms around me and pressed loving kisses to my shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and I rested my head against his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart. 

“You’re going to put me to sleep, Sweets.” I stepped into the shower, Sweet pea following in behind me. We were running the risk of Jughead finding us, finding our clothes all over the living room. I didn’t care at this point in time, and I could tell neither did Sweet pea. 

I began to wash my body and Sweet pea washed his as well. He grabbed my sponge and began to wash my back, moving my hair as he did so. I grabbed the soap from him when he was done and helped with the washing as well. 

If you had told me a few months ago that I would have been home, in a relationship with my best friend. I would have told you that you were crazy. I had never felt happier in my entire life. Soon we turned off the water and started to dry off with our towels. 

“Let’s go get our clothes before Jughead or Jellybean do.” We ran down stairs, quickly getting redressed in our clothes and turning on the TV. I took the Towels as Sweet pea tried to figure out the DVD player. I folded them up and placed them in my closet for now. Hopefully no one looked in there. 

I ran back to the couch and sat next to him, turning to the TV to watch the movie. I looked up at Sweet pea and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you.” I whispered to him, he smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

“I love you more.” He smiled, turning back to the TV. This was the closest thing to home that either of us could or would ever feel. 

Too bad it won’t last long. 


	6. The Party

“Listen up love birds, I’m throwing yet another party to celebrate the return of one of our most beloved Vixens, Love bug Jones.” Cheryl looked down at Love bug, and smiled. Looking at her as if she was some sort of hurt animal. Something for her to take care of. 

Cheryl and Love bug were friends before Love bug went missing, she was actually nice to the redhead and didn’t treat her any different because she came from a family of money. It was rare for Cheryl to find people like that. 

“There’s no need for that, Cheryl.” Love bug stood up and hugged her, looking around at everyone. The group around smiled in excitement. The usual list of guests being Betty, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Toni, Kevin, fangs, Sweet pea, and of course the special guest of honor: Love bug.

“Oh, I would disagree. Plus, everyone here is invited. Inner circle only, things will probably be getting wild and hot.” Cheryl grabbed Love bug’s waist and smirked at her. I always knew she was a little on the gay side, especially after Cheryl tried to kiss her after the freshman dance. 

“Sounds fun.” Love bug looked over at Sweet pea who looked pretty excited to go to another party. I had no idea what to expect, but Love bug knew that it was going to be anything but normal. That’s usually how it worked when it came to Cheryl and her parties. 

Hours passed and now the inner circle of friends walked into the party, music, food, alcohol. It was everything the party could have been. A teenage paradise, where there were no rules, and no parents. 

The evil that haunted these halls were going to make their own return. These over hormonal teenagers will not survive the poisons around them. It would be a miracle if no one ended up getting hurt after the events that were planned. 

Love bug had her father’s taste in booze so she went straight for the rum and coke. Her and sweet pea chugging them down as everyone danced on the dance floor. It was a lot less structured than most of Cheryl’s parties. This was honestly supposed to just be a group of friends that are having a great time. 

Little did they know that someone was running out of victims, and needed more of them. They planned on getting some more, in the most sinister of ways. 

Drugs always end up at these darn pesky teen parties. 

Sweet pea was the first one fully effected by them, his lips attacking Love bug’s neck. Overly stimulated, he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. The smaller girl panted, trying to shove him off. Worried as to why he had such strength to him, it was almost _inhumane. _

“Down boy.” She pulled herself away from him, confused as to what got into him. She backed away from him slowly as he picked up another glass and began drinking. 

Love bug walked up the stairs, looking for the bathroom. She opened the door to reveal Veronica and Betty making out on the sink. Unamused by their actions, walked in and used the bathroom anyway. It looked like, at the time that they were too busy to really pay attention to anything around them. Not even when she went to go wash her hands next to the same sink they were at. 

“Uh?” She watched them for a moment, trying to grab their attention. When there wasn’t much luck in that, she grabbed the two girls; dragging them to the living room where everyone was sitting, talking, worried as to why they all felt like this.

Sweet pea watched as Love bug walked in and grabbed her, pulling her on his lap. His hands snaked around her waist. She looked at the rest of the group that looked like they were all fighting something internally, like a child fighting sleep. 

“What’s going on here?” Love bug asked, looking individually at everyone, the only one not looking like he was fighting, and had just given up was Jughead. The way his eyes were glossed over. Not even looking at you, but through you. 

“Baby, we think someone put something in our drinks.” He whispered in her ear. There was no way that someone drugged us all to make us all act this way? Even if they did, why? What would be the point? 

“What do you mean that someone put something in the drinks?” She asked, everyone hung their head down in shame. There was something about the energy in the room that had shifted. Love bug held onto Sweet pea’s hand, looking at the rest of her friends. 

“We all needed a break from dancing, there were too many energies in this room. Too much.. over stimulation.” Toni interjected, her eyes darting away from Jughead. Like something happened in the short amount of time that she was gone. 

Love bug stood up, walking away from the sight and from the rest of the horny teenagers. She probably would be walking back to a full blown orgy, but it was better than being a part of it. She walked into the kitchen and started to pour herself some water, trying to sober up. 

“Love bug?” Jughead’s voice called out, it startled her, slowly she turned around and took a sip from her water. 

“What is it Jug?” She asked sweetly, without warning she felt his lips on her, kissing her necktimidly. He could feel her soft skin, and smell something so much more alluring. His body now ached for the touch of his sister. 

Love bug shoved him off, confused as to what he was doing. As to how he could be okay with kissing his older sister up and down her neck. How he could even think that was a good thing to do at this point in time. 

“Jughead, what are you doing?” She asked as his hands roamed around her body, her heart dropping to her stomach. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers, stopping them from going anywhere they weren’t supposed to. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, looking at him with complete and utter confusion. His fingers wrapped around hers, intertwining their fingers together.

“I need you, my body is craving you and I don’t know why. There’s this feeling deep inside my stomach, it almost feels like I’m an animal in heat. You need to help me before I do something I regret. My mind is telling me things that I shouldn’t be thinking, let alone things that I should be doing.” He pleaded, he felt like crying. There was something inside of him that he didn’t know if he could control. 

“Fuck! Please help me!” He begged. She handed him the water and started to force it into his mouth, hopeful that it will sober him up. A few minutes went by and Jughead was still holding onto his sister for dear life. He couldn’t return out to his friends. He also didn’t want to do to his sister what the voices were telling him to do. Jughead gripped her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. Before he could get too close, her right hand came up and came into harsh contact with his cheek. He stumbled back, holding his cheek. 

“Dad can never find out about this, but the thing you’re feeling. I know it has to be the drug or something making you act like this. This isn’t you, you’ve never showed this kind of interest before.” 

“Who cares?” Jughead walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Using as much force as she could, she shoved her brother off of her. She refilled the glass and splashed it in his face. He coughed and tried to wipe his face with a paper towel. 

“Stop, Jughead. This drug is making us do this, we were drugged and we don’t know what we are doing.” She told him, her hand resting on his chest. He nodded, trying to agree with her. Why we're the temptations so strong? 

“I’ll pretend that never happened, okay?” She held her hands out in front of her, trying to keep the distance between them. She loved her brother more than anything, but the way he was acting was strange. Even for Jughead. 

With a dejected expression, he nodded. His cognitive abilities slowly coming back to him. He shook his head and looked back up at his sister who looked terrified. 

“Oh my god, did I really just… ” he asked, the odd hazy look in his eyes were gone. Love bug could now tell she was talking to her brother again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Jug, we’re going to find out what this stuff is. I’ve never seen you like that before, it was almost as if your soul wasn’t in your body, and you weren’t human.” She whispered into his ear. His arms wrapping around her small frame. 

“Love bug… I am so sorry. Please you have to know that I am not only disgusted with myself, but also so sorry. I never want to hurt you.” He pulled out of the hug and gripped her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. Trying to convey that he meant what he said. 

Love bug couldn’t help but notice, he was not at all worried about how this could possibly effect Betty. It would probably been much more acceptable if he tried to do these things with her. What would have happened if she said no, but he kept going? He could have hurt her too. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t really do anything. Worse things could have happened.” She reassured with a smile. Jughead’s hands running down her arms and he smiled back. 

“We have to work together to get to the bottom of what this drug is, and who made it.” She continued, grabbing her brother’s hand and he nodded. 

“Yeah, we do.” He agreed. Love bug drank some more water to wash out her system so that she could sober up from the rum as well. She placed the cup in the sink before looking at Jughead to silently ask if he was okay. 

He nodded, and then started their vow of secrecy. If anyone found out, they would shun and make fun of Jughead. Love bug didn’t blame him for his actions. That wasn’t her bother, that was someone else in his body, and she needed to know who. 

Love bug walked out of the kitchen, and back over to Sweet pea. She sat back on the couch with him when she arrived back. She couldn’t help think about what was going on. Why Jughead said he couldn’t control his urges. That wasn’t how it should have been, what would their father think? 

“So what happens here stays here, right?” Love bug asked one more time, just to make sure everyone was on the same page. When everyone nodded, Jughead looked at his sister in an apologetic way. She shrugged it off and winked at him, letting him know it was all good. 

Who would drug these teens? What was their motive? 

“We need to know what exactly was in those drinks.” Betty walked up and took the cup from Love bug and looked at it, smelling the contents. “This is insane.” 

“We’re going to run tests one this, because no drug should make you that incapable of thinking, that’s dangerous.” She explained. 

That night, everyone sat around and played a few games, everyone’s sin was out already. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking why his sister smelt the way she did and why he wanted to go further with her. If no one else was in the house, would he have taken advantage of his sister? 

The thoughts scared him, he needed to know what was in that drug. How it works, how it’s made. Who makes it, and fast. To make sure that he never comes in contact with it again. To never touch it, or even think of it. 

The only issue was, he had. Everyone had. it spread faster than jingle jangle. Sexual crimes were sky rocketing. Men were becoming animals. Not taking no for an answer. None of the girls were allowed outside alone. It was all over the newspapers, and the news channel itself. 

‘_speed-e’_

The drug got its own cute little name from the sheriff’s office. Something catchy and easy to remember. It had a meaning on its own, but how it was even made was the true mystery. This person had to be a master chemist and knows the ins and outs of sex performance drugs. 

This new drug was in the form of a power and was used only on the men who wanted to perform better. It caused the biggest drug sweep that Riverdale had ever seen. It is essentially ecstasy but finer and quicker, it also lasts longer. Since it lasts so long, it clouds all thought processes and makes whoever takes it into a zombie. 

Sheriff Jones went to work each day in fear of his daughter, and swore that if anyone touched them, they would be in a grave. Buried six feet under. Jughead still feels bad about his advances, even though Love bug has forgiven him, he still did try to sleep with his sister because all humane thoughts were cut from his brain. 

The second time it got into Jughead’s system was worse, and he didn’t know if he could stop himself or his urges. How it got in his system, no one knew. But everyone knew now that they had to watch what they drank. 

No one was safe, and no one was expecting what came next. 


	7. The first one

The halls of Riverdale high were oddly quiet. Almost as if the violent details of the most latest Riverdale mystery was too much for anyone to handle. 

Jessica Malfoy, sixteen, 36 weeks pregnant, impregnated by her step father in the most chilling case in child molestation. Found at 6:37 am, near the train tracks. Mother survived long enough to tell them who the father was, but not long enough to tell law enforcement what the assailant looked like. 

The town shaken to its core once again. How could we stop a baby snatcher? Especially if there could be women who didn’t know they were pregnant. The sheriff’s office offered free pregnancy tests, Mothers dragged untrustworthy daughters to take these tests. 

The embarrassment that some of these girls had when the test results came back positive opened so many cans of different types of worms. The girls would then be separated from their mother’s as they asked for the names of the fathers. 

Expecting mothers grew worried, hoping that they had more than just a few months to live. The town torn between protecting these innocent girls, or letting them get what they deserved. 

Everyone in the town took the godforsaken test except for one… Love bug Jones, while FP Jones didn’t want to force his daughter to pee on the stick, he needed her to just to calm his fears. Love bug put up a fight, such a fight that the group of friends around her shared whispers that maybe she was pregnant. 

“Please Baby, just take the test if you’re not pregnant.” He pleaded with her. She grabbed the stick from him and walked over to the girls bathroom. Mumbling profanities under her breath. 

2 minutes and 49 seconds later, the negative result flashed in the window. Sweet pea and FP let out a breath they both didn’t know they were holding. Worried for the worst outcome possible. 

“Glad you trust me so much, Daddy.” She threw the test at her father and stormed off, more bothered than anyone in the room thought she would be. Everyone took the test, including Cheryl Blossom; Riverdale’s most proudest lesbian. 

FP sighed and placed the test in a baggy with her birth name written on it. He was happy for the test result, but not the result of his daughter taking the test. 

Jughead and Betty looked at each other, that breakdown that his sister had just made her their first suspect. Betty decided to get up and follow Love bug out, she reached out and grabbed her shoulder bag. Love bug turned around and got in Betty’s face. 

“Don’t touch me, you stupid bitch!” She yelled, shoving Betty against the lockers. The commotion caused the group of friends to run out of the room. Jughead and Sweet pea watching the fight between their girlfriends. 

“Love bug, I’m just trying to help.” She said calmly, not trying to get bit by the snake. Love bug threw an actual punch, hitting Betty’s jaw, feeling something crack under her fist. 

“Don’t. You’re not even a real serpent. Where’s your tattoo? Where’s your pride? Oh forgot, you’re only dealing with us because you’re fucking my brother. The same way your mother was fucking with my father. Your entire family are snake charmers, never worthy enough to actually be a true Serpent!” Love bug yelled, looking back over at jughead before she shook her head in disbelief. 

She gripped her bag and started walking in the direction of the front door. She didn’t need to be reminded of the past. Veronica and Jughead rushing to Betty’s side to take a look at her injury. Love bug Jones was a creature that not even dark Betty could handle. 

“What are you standing there for, Sweet pea?” Jughead asked, looking up at the 6’3 mate. 

“I know Love bug better than anyone, don’t try to talk to her until she reaches out to you first.” He watched the girl he loved walk out of the front doors, wanting to run after her. 

“I’m sure that’s how she went missing the first time.” Jughead mumbled under his breath. His sister might be just as reckless as Sweet pea, but she had a good heart. She would have never hit someone without feeling attacked. Like a bee, only stinging when messed with. 

“I’m sorry Jug, but your sister is looking pretty guilty right now.” Betty whispered to her boyfriend. He nodded, looking back over at the taller Serpent. He and Sweet pea continued to stare at each other as the outside crowd around them started to head to class. 

“Bring Love bug back when she is feeling better.” Jughead ordered, helping Betty over to the infirmary. Sweet pea, Fangs and Toni all looked at each other. Maybe their friend wasn’t as okay as they thought she was. 

“I got this.” Sweet pea walked off, going to follow his best friend to where ever she would have gone. The rest of the group watched, wondering what was going to happen next. 

Sweet pea jumped on his bike, pulling his helmet over his head and driving off. He drove over to the campground and saw her bike parked in its usual spot. He jumped off and walked over to the riverbank where he saw the purple haired girl sitting down. Her shoulders shaking as she cried. 

“Love bug?” He called out, she turned to him and cried harder. 

“Sweet pea, I have to tell you something.” She cried harder. Sweet pea hated seeing her this way, whatever she had to say must have been eating at her. 

“What’s up, Bug?” He sad next to her and waited, watching her slowly gain composure. 

“You were part of the reason I left…” she paused taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“I was pregnant, with your baby.” She admitted, not even able to look in his direction. She could feel his gaze on her, confused as to how that was even possible. They used a condom their first time, unless it broke.

“Why did you leave, and not tell me? What happened to the baby?” He asked, confused and worried. Expecting the worst to come out of her mouth. 

“I was ashamed so I left. I left to North Carolina where I got a job and met someone. I was almost 17 weeks when my then boyfriend’s baby momma pushed me down a flight of stairs during a fight and causing me to miscarry. She knew I was pregnant and wanted to do whatever she could to hurt me.” She continued, looking up into the deep brown eyes of her best friend. She could tell she was breaking his heart yet again. 

“Who threatened you to leave?” He asked, remembering the conversation they had prior. 

“I don’t know. I got a letter saying that if I didn’t leave that they would kill me and take my baby. I freaked out even more, I felt so alone. I felt like I couldn’t go to my father, or to any of the Serpents really. I wanted to leave and try to raise the baby myself. So much for that.” She hung her head low, not even sure what else she could have done. It was a lose-lose situation. 

“And now other girls are dealing with it.” Sweet pea sighed and rested his head in his hands. “I was going to be a dad… and I didn’t even know it. If you had the baby, would you have ever told me?” He asked, not looking at Love bug, worried that if he did that he would let go of the tears that were building up. 

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. “But this needs to stay between us, Sweet pea. No one can find out that I was supposed to be the first victim.” She grabbed onto his arm and he looked up, nodding. 

“I can’t do that. Love bug, you have to know I would have done whatever I could to support you and the baby.” He rested his hand against her cheek. She smiled sadly and nodded, she knew that Sweet pea needed to do what was right. 

“You need to tell your dad.” He picked up a small rock and flicked it into the river. Her gaze fixed on the ground, interested by the small ants living their lives. How they were living underneath all the murders and terrible humans. 

“I know Sweets.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. It felt like the nightmare was just going to get worse. It wasn’t going to stop until the womb raider stopped. 

“And your ex, did he do anything when his baby momma killed our baby?” He asked, the anger now getting to him. 

“Not really, he didn’t really care. The relationship was pretty shit, if I’m honest.” She bit her lip and looked up, meeting his stare. There was something in the air that told her that there might be a trip to North Carolina coming up soon. 

“Well he’s going to pay.” Sweet pea said, standing up and helping Love bug up, holding her close. 

“This means war, Bug. And you better tell your father before I do.” He warned her, walking away to plan his revenge. Love bug sighed and pulled out her phone, calling the person she needed to speak to the most. 

“Whats up Love bug? Ready to apologize to Betty?” He asked sarcastically, knowing that his sister never apologized for hitting someone. She chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, I’m ready to come clean.” 


End file.
